


Child of Time

by foggraven



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), RWBY
Genre: Gen, Max is Ozpin's sister, Time Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 15:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foggraven/pseuds/foggraven
Summary: No one has seen her semblance, no one can. For her time stands still.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written when Life is strange episodes were still coming out and RWBY season 3 hype was still a thing -which was a long time ago I know.

 

Max Caulfield was a strange one.

For one her last name had not originally been Caulfield she had instead at some point adopted the name of one of her far distant ancestors.

A loner she didn't have a team and no attempt had been made to find her one. That in itself was highly unusual the academies almost always separated their students into teams.

But not Max Caulfield, she'd been alone from day one and that more than anything spoke of unusualness.

If it were anyone else Ozpin might have been accused of nepotism but Max's bizarre dissociation clearly stemmed from something other than a disdain for others and she for all intents and purposes was seen to be treated like all the other students with the exception that the third year lacked a team and lived alone.

As far as students went she was exemplary as was to be expected from the younger sister of such a celebrated Huntsman.

No one had actually seen her semblance, or if they had they hadn't spoken about it.

All that anyone knew was that she was extremely talented and extremely perceptive. Something she shared with the Headmaster was the piercing eyes that seemed to see _everything_.

It was almost like she could see the future sometimes. Over time Huntresses and Huntsmen developed a sort of sixth sense, a kind of combination of enhanced awareness, intuition and gut feelings. But Max had developed it to ridiculous levels.

She was unerringly accurate. If you told a lie she'd almost certainly know and she could answer questions before they were even voiced. Whereas the average student could tell if they were being watched Max could identify the watcher and there location, often even from a considerable distance.

Some were tempted to believe this was her semblance, a kind of heightened awareness and perceptiveness that bordered on precognition. When asked though she denounced the idea and said she instead shared her family's hereditary semblematic trait like her brother.

The only problem was that no one seemed to know Ozpin's semblance either. So in the end the students curious about her semblance, which comprised most of the student body, had to satisfy themselves with speculation and guesswork.

There had been a minor scandal a few years back when professor Goodwitch had found out that he had been encouraging her to drop hints about what it might be in order to manipulate students into betting on incorrect theories as part of a student betting ring that he had actually masterminded in a bid to surreptitiously raise money for a new coffee machine she had expressly forbidden, and had left him trapped inside a stasis field next to the cafeteria's coffee machine and forced to watch as the students used it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been hypothesized by many that Ozpin's semblance has something to do with time or that he's somehow related to time travel. His clockwork theme in particular is pretty interesting. In this Ozpin's semblance is indeed time related which Max shares though they're obviously different. 
> 
> In this I think it's fair to say most Huntsmen that manage to survive live longer healthier lives than the average human. Extreme fitness for the majority of their life and the healing properties of Aura lead to a pretty healthy body. This would probably be especially true for hunter families who after successive generations of this build up a general propensity to age slower and live longer. 
> 
> From what I've seen I would place Ozpin somewhere in his thirties or forties, being a third year Max would be nineteen or twenty. A bit of an age gap between siblings but not all that unheard of. 
> 
> Also taking the name of a relative or ancestor already has a precedent in Ruby herself if the theory that she took on her mother's name as a way to honour her is to be believed.


	2. Intervention

Ruby's first week as an official Huntress in training had been every bit as awesome as she'd thought it would be. Sure some of the lessons could be a bit dull and she understood why they had to do them but most of the time what they were learning was pretty interesting.

When they'd arrived at Beacon Ruby had been hard pressed to contain her excitement. After the headmaster's speech they'd all followed the upperclassman that would be showing them to where they'd stay the night.

Max as she'd instructed them all to call her seemed really nice.

As an aficionado for all things Huntress related she of course followed the exploits of all the up and coming Huntsmen and Huntresses so naturally she'd heard about the prodigal younger Ozpin sibling.

Of course with someone like the elder Ozpin sibling as your brother fame probably was something that would have come regardless of skills.

It was amazing just how many famous and semi famous individuals there were at Beacon. Just about all of the teachers were leaders in their fields and most of the students were at least somewhat well known in some manner.

Pyrrha Nikos for instance was the four times Mistral regional champion, heck her own partner was the Schnee heiress.

Of course as the premier Huntsmen academy it was to be expected, but Ruby couldn't help but feel self-conscious when compared to such well known figures.

Thankfully even if Weiss could be a mean jerk sometimes most of the others seemed to be nice enough.

Initiation had been brutal and even aura couldn't heal all the bruises and aches she'd acquired but in the end they'd done it.

Her appointment to team leader had come as a shock but she was starting to get into the groove of things now.

So far their lessons had been mostly restricted to theory and getting used to the level of the material they would be studying.

The jump in the difficulty level of the material that students were required to learn at primer academies like Signal to that at an institution like Beacon was exponential. For Ruby, having skipped two years it was astronomic.

She'd struggled at first but slowly she felt like she was starting to mange. If there was one thing that Weiss was good at it was studying.

Today though, today it was finally time for their much anticipated first lesson with Goodwitch.

While knowledge learnt in classrooms and from books was important, the abilities and experience that only fighting other living opponents could provide were even more vital.

It would also be a chance for everyone to see where they stood amongst their peers.

Another reason that everyone had been so excited was that they would be getting to see an exhibition match between two of the third years. The general idea was that they'd get to see how tournament style duels were fought first hand and get a taste of what to expect from their seniors.

When they arrived she was literally bouncing with anticipation. Her obvious excitement was naturally accompanied by a great deal of grumbling from Weiss but she could tell by the way the other girl held herself that she was just as excited as she was even if she was trying to hide it.

She could be a bit strange like that, but after a week of knowing her she was starting to get used to Weiss's strange reticence and the other girl was finally starting to warm up to her.

Ruby almost couldn't contain her excitement when after a brief introductory speech from Goodwitch the promised exhibition match started.

When she recognized one of third years as Max she actually gave out a little cheer, today was going to be awesome.

Max was fast, very fast. For sheer speed she could probably outpace the green haired teacher Ruby had seen during lunch. For a speed freak like her it was rare to meet another and see them in action and Beacon had two!

It was one thing to read about it in a magazine and another to see her in action herself. It almost looked like she would teleport sometimes, and only some very astute observation from Ruby had been able to tell that she did move the intervening distances rather than actually materialising in a different location; even if most of the time it was almost too fast for even her to see. Ruby knew speed, and Max Caulfield had it in spades.


	3. Intervention

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So episode three was... well that ending was crazy.

It was well known among the upper years that messing with Velvet Scarlatina was to court death itself. Not only was the soft spoken girl truly a terror on the battlefield on the rare occasion she truly got riled up, but it was widely known that her teammates were likely to step in to defend her against any would be bullies and make life hell for the miscreants.

It was also well known that the school's student representative, one Max Caulfield _aka_ Ozpin didn't take to bullying kindly and had taken the girl under her wing.

A true dust prodigy, because of her talent in the subject many of her lessons were with the higher years.

Because of the timeslots of some of the more advanced classes her timetable included a strange hodgepodge of classes with different years, including sharing Dr Oobleck's class with the first years, having skipped it in favour of an advanced course on dust techniques the previous year.

As a result she sometimes shared lunch with her younger underclassmen.

It was during one of these times that Cardin Winchester in a moment of true delusion attempted to pull on her ears.

A well known pacifist, while quite capable of breaking every bone in her aggressors body she instead repeatedly asked him to stop while discreetly channelling her aura to her ears to prevent the first year from damaging them, just when it was starting to look like she would have to get a little more _insistent_ back up arrived in the form of her older friend.

.

/

.

Team CRDL was the embodiment of everything Blake hated. Arrogant, rude, racist, and entitled, and Cardin Winchester was the worst of the lot.

Glancing up from her book it didn't take long to locate him in the midst of another one of his attempts to bully the rest of the school into submission.

So far he'd been keeping it too mostly minor things and only amongst the first years but now it looked like he'd be learning the error of his ways sooner than she'd thought.

There was a reason bullies didn't survive long at Beacon.

Gritting her teeth she had to stop herself from rising, it looked like Velvet was starting to get fed up too. Cardin was an idiot if he thought that he could take her if she was showing anything other than the perfectly polite manner she was now displaying.

But even she had her limits, much longer and Cardin might find himself waking up in the Med Bay sans a few teeth.

Just when it looked like Cardin was about to have his face kicked in a hand caught hold of Cardin's arm.

Max Caulfield had arrived.

Everyone in the hall was watching now, she almost couldn't help the small smirk that was making its way across her face.

She could hear Ruby let out a squeak next to her and she didn't need to turn around to know all of the others at the table were having similar reactions.

The headmaster's younger sister was well known not to tolerate bullies or those who picked on those under her protection, and Velvet Scarlatina was most definitely under her protection.

Max's fingers clenched, clamping down hard, fingers digging into several of the nerve points along Cardin's arm and making him let go of the pair of rabbit ears in his hand like they were fire.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Does Velvet remind Max of someone from a past life maybe? Kate was also associated with rabbits and I think Max would definitely identify Velvet with her.


	4. Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of Victoria and Chloe's strong arm tendencies and more active response to events rubbed off on Max, who now enforces her dislike of bullies and other people like Cardin.

 

Ever since Max Caulfield had arrived during class the day after the completion of the traditional and much dreaded first year student's sap collection assignment to escort Cardin Winchester to the headmaster’s office Beacon's rumour mill had been in overdrive.

Beacon's unofficial 'enforcer's dislike for him was well known, and many of the first year students had seen their lunch time altercation.

As the school's student head and the sister of the current headmaster prevailing opinion was that she had carte blanche to do whatever she wanted to those who annoyed her.

As such, rumours as to what exactly had happened to Cardin Winchester after his rather sudden removal from class enjoyed a long and creative run of ideas, and ranged from the ludicrous belief that he was even now being dropped of the Beacon Falls with a new pair of cement shoes to being fed to one of Port's pets.

Though strikingly less amusing to picture taking a more realistic approach many seemed to think it might have to do with Cardin's well known habit of annoying teachers with his lack of effort, or maybe had something to do with his numerous bullying attempts.

Though they didn't know it yet they were right.

.

.

Ruby didn't understand why she was here, despite her minor hero worship of 'Max' they didn't interact all that much and she doubted she had anything to do with whatever it was that had brought Cardin here.

"Relax Ms. Rose, as a witness to some of Mr Winchesters acts and as one of his fellow team leaders you are simply here to act as an arbitrary third party. Now," Ozpin paused glancing down at the reports in his hand, "could you tell me about Cardin Winchester."

"—and he's always trying to pick on the faunus students.

"So in summation you believe Mr. Winchester to be a bully who is purposefully belligerent and discriminatory?"

Ruby shifted awkwardly in her seat, "yes."

"And in your capacity as a team leader, and fellow student do you believe that through Mr Winchester's behaviour and actions that he has impeded upon the safety or learning of other students?"

"Yes."

"Has he ever accosted you personally physically or verbally?"

"No, I don't really interact with him, even in lessons. I think Yang probably scared him off."

"I see."

Ruby really didn't, she tried not to fidget as Ozpin looked over his scroll before putting it down.

"I trust you have heard about the Forever Fall incident? Glynda tells me you were also on the field lesson."

He continued at Ruby's nod, "as I'm sure you're aware attacking a fellow Huntsman or woman in the field, student or not, is a far more serious than any such altercations on school ground, quite frankly Mr Winchester is facing severe consequences in light of his attack of Mr Arc and Ms Nikos."

Ozpin gave out a tired sigh and Ruby couldn't help but notice just how exhausted he looked.

"Ruby, given Mr. Arc and Ms. Nikos state, I was hopping yourself and Ms. Schnee might consider accepting the position of first year representatives, I'm sure Ms. Scarlatina or Ms. Adel will be able to help you with your duties, as will Max."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Basically with Max around stuff diverged from cannon enough that Cardin never heard Jaune's secret and ended up going through with his rapier-wasp plan. Both suffered several wasp stings and Jaune suffered from a severe allergic reaction to the sap, as a result when the Ursa attacked Pyrrha suffered severe but ultimately non-life threatening injuries trying to protect a downed partner who had gone into anaphylactic shock.


	5. Explosions and Expulsions

The expulsion of Cardin Winchester was met with little surprise from his contemporaries.

To most it wasn't a shock, he had not been well liked among his fellows and was looked down upon by many of his upperclassmen, and had notably made enemies with most of the teachers with his poor attitude and sloppy attendance record.

A foolish move if one was going to be spending four years within a fairly tight-knit community.

Indeed most were grateful for his removal, and by extension Max due to the commonly held belief she was largely responsible for the first year's dismissal.

Ruby for her part remained as enamoured with her idol as ever. She and her partner had taken to their duties as first year representatives –which were admittedly generally minor and mainly included helping Goodwitch and helping with the planning for the dance for the upcoming Vytal Festival, with a relative minimum of fuss.

Weiss seemed to be enjoying herself; though there had been some argument with Yang about something to do with doilies that Ruby had managed to catch the tail end of.

Best of all though Ruby had been getting to spend time with her idol during their now semi regular meetings.

She'd even managed to wrangle the older girl into teaching her all the hints and tricks to becoming an awesome Huntress.

So while Weiss was busy arguing about doilies and the proper placement of cutlery Ruby was having the time of her life learning cool stuff like how to make pipe bombs from random stuff lying around the classroom –something not strictly necessary but definitely _cool!_ To learning the best ways to sneak into the kitchens through the school's vents and how best to talk oneself out of trouble if Goodwitch ever caught you doing something funny.

Though there was always a seventy percent chance the last one would fail, _but then again it was Goodwitch_ _._

Weiss had not been particularly enthused about the pipe bomb thing when she'd demonstrated her newfound talent inside their dorm room –ok so maybe she miscalculated it a bit, it wasn't that bad!

" _I can't believe you though thought it was good idea to set off a bomb in our room!"_

" _Hey! It's not like I thought it was going to do that. Hmm, I thought I had the amount right this time..."_

" _RUBY! Are you even listening!?"_

Yes her partner hadn't been too happy with her. _It's a good thing she calmed down eventually._

Ever since she'd been strictly forbade from doing anymore impromptu bomb tests in the dorm and only some fast talking had stopped her from landing a detention with Goodwitch.

Beacon might be fairly lenient when it came to leaving craters in the ground but she had a feeling Goodwitch wouldn't have been so forgiving.


	6. Scars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little shorter than normal, includes stuff alluding to the events at the end of episode 4, spoilers.

 

Max has scars. It's something that Ruby has noticed with all the time they spend together.

It's not unusual, theirs’ is a dangerous profession.

But it takes a lot to scar a Huntress, and she _is_ a Huntress –officially labelled as 'in training' though she may be.

A little reckless perhaps, and still stuck in that awkward faze between adolescence and adulthood, Ruby knows that even ' _prodigy_ ' as she is she doesn't hold a candle to a powerful, experienced Huntress, no matter how good with a scythe she is.

Knows that Goodwitch could reduce her to a smear on the wall in half a second if she really wanted to, Ozpin probably in half that, Max too if her ability to move at speed is half as good as Ruby thinks it is.

She might still only be a third year but Ruby knows. Max is a Huntress.

And it takes a lot to wound one, and a lot more to leave a scar.

Modern medicine has come a long way when it comes to treating wounds, and Aura has the dual use of softening blows and healing the wounds they leave behind. Add that to the level of skill and resilience most Huntresses posses, coupled with the sheer dodging ability present in most of them and they're not likely to get hit with anything damaging enough to leave a scar.

And the wounds that do are usually the kind most don't recover from.

Ruby is no expert at scars but Max's look like they are the kind that comes from being restrained and fighting those restraints with an almost animal desperation until those bonds chafe to the bone.

Ruby recalls her aversion to needles and how she shies away from being photographed, even member of the photography club that she is.

She wonders in her mind if they might be connected.

Of course she is curious, how can she not be, but she knows not to push.

Ruby does not know what happened to Max, but she knows the marks will never fade, and somewhere deep inside Max is hurting.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Max's scars are from her presumed captivity following the end of episode 4


	7. Coming Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So episode 4... wow. Honestly I'm a little scared of how it's going to end, what were your thoughts going into episode 5?

 

Rumour had it Max was being scouted for recruitment by the darker side of the Hunter corps.

Huntsmen did not exclusively hunt Grimm and many served in support roles or other loosely related fields, professor Oobleck was one such example, preferring the realms of academia and research to a more combative role.

The vast majority of course acted as field operatives in the never-ending battle to keep the Grimm at bay.

As a rule Huntsmen tended to be far removed from military and public affairs and it was very rarely that situations arose when they did.

War was an obvious exception, thankfully even though tensions were somewhat high strung at the moment in light of recent events, they were currently at peace.

The hunting of rouge Huntsmen and other dangerous fugitives, as well as less publicized and frowned upon operations however were, while distasteful, a necessity even in times or relative peace.

And it was for these sorts of things that Max was in all likelihood being recruited for.

Her talent for telling when someone was lying and ability at unearthing even their darkest secrets made her ideal for an interrogator working in the infamous ' _Dark Room'_ who might otherwise be required to use _forceful persuasion_ to extract information _;_ and that was just the most morally reassuring of Max probable futures that Ruby could foresee.

In all reality _forceful_ interrogation would probably be just one of many of the things Max would be doing, with her abilities there was no way she wouldn't be put in the field.

Ruby wasn't blind to the darkness of the world, and though she didn't like to think about it, she knew that Huntresses were sometimes called upon to stain their hands with blood, and already she'd had her fair share of face offs with more human adversaries; though thankfully she hadn't yet been called on to take a life and hopefully never would.

Most didn't make it to forty without losing a limb or two and she herself would have likely lost several friends before she reached twenty five.

The deaths of her own mother and Max's parents stood tribute to that.

All the same she was happy for her friend, she just hopped she'd be safe, something told her there was a _storm_ coming.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dark Room is the 'unofficial' name for the infamous detainment facility where high profile detainees are interrogated. I like slipping in little stuff like that and the 'storm' at the end.


	8. Parting of the Ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been about a month since the last time I updated but I thought with the final episode coming up I'd give it awhile before updating my Life is Strange stuff sometime in the lead up.

 

The Vytal Tournament is just as exciting as Ruby remembers it and ten times as nerve racking because this year she is entering.

Amity Colosseum is just as amazing as the last four times she's seen it and she can't help but almost salivate at all the cool weapons on display.

Team RWBY stand ready amongst the other Hunters in training who will be competing and she can't help but notice more than normal that this year Max is not among them.

This year she will be among the final group, fighting amongst career Huntsmen who have already graduated.

Apparently Blake had underestimated just how much interest was being shown in the younger Ozpin sibling when she had shared that particular information with her.

As it is she'll be officially graduating in just a few days, shipping off for field duty as one of Beacon's few early graduates after having been snapped up by some unnamed project riddled with more redactions and black ink than Crescent Rose has bolts.

That thought fills her mind as she takes her place for their first match, if this is the last time she'll be seeing her before she leaves she wants to do well.

Searching the stands she finds her just before the sound of a controlled dust reaction goes off releasing a loud bang and signalling the start of the match.

Max gives her a smile and Ruby leaps forward using a move Max taught her that takes out a good chunk of two of their opponent's aura reserves as showcased by the holographic bars displayed overhead and securing an early lead before retreating and securing a spot to snipe from.

It takes awhile but eventually they beat the team from Haven and after a short break the next match begins.

They fight long and hard securing several victories but ultimately they don't win, but they go further than they were expected to.

It might not have been the ultimate victory they were hoping for but Ruby is proud to say she did her best and watching Max grin down at her she thinks that that's not so bad.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This feels like a really good place to finish things off, but I'll probably write another chapter or two before episode 5 comes out set sometime later with Max visiting later on or something, and maybe do one showcasing Max's fights in the tournament. If you've got any thoughts leave them in your reviews, apart from that that's it for this An. Happy Halloween and Episode 5 in advance to all of you.


	9. Time and Space

 

Max's fights are breathtaking. Ruby has always loved watching the Huntsmen and Huntresses fight, the trainee fights are great and all but watching the clashes fought between real Huntsmen and Huntresses is something altogether more amazing.

These are the warriors from her storybooks, people who have dedicated their whole lives to the protection of humanity.

Uncle Qrow hasn't participated for a long time now that he's strapped down with a teaching position so she hasn't ever been able to watch someone she knows on a personal level compete, this time though she has Max.

She sits with team RWBY high in the stands and they all cheer along with the rest as the fights down below wage on.

The level of skill on display here is enough to leave her salivating as exotic weapons and rarely seen semblances clash as explosions rock the stadium.

The crowd love it and they scream out in delight at the spectacle.

When it's Max's turn to perform she can hardly hold her breath to stop herself from screaming out with them.

Most of her opponents can't keep up with her speed, against the sort of opponents Ruby is used to that would be an overwhelming advantage, but these are trained and battle ready Huntsmen and Huntresses and they can counter.

Several have unique semblances that allow them to almost neutralize any advantage being able to move at speed gives her, with abilities that range from almost impenetrable defences to gravitational manipulation that leaves her floating in mid air.

Not everyone can counter her though and the dust mages have it easiest with most choosing to limit her manoeuvrability with wide area effect dust spells that leave the stands shaking, one even conjuring deadly walls of lightning to surround her that spark and hiss and snap at anything that gets near them.

Max though, Max is a whirlwind, and Ruby has to wonder if deep down in the gritty details her speed might not be down to some kind of special manipulation rather than outright movement related.

Having Glynda Goodwitch as something as a surrogate aunt leaves her with some impressive spell weaving and one of her more popular tricks is leaving an afterimage behind to take a hit only to have it slowly blow away as if made of mist in a move similar to Blake's clones.

Several times it fools her opponents into thinking it's the real thing before she slowly fades into view from behind them leading to some very dramatic moments that leave the crowd screaming.

Ruby is ecstatic when she makes it to first the quarterfinals then the finals. That's her mentor out there!

And while she loves Qrow dearly he's never made it that far let alone entered anytime when she's been old enough to remember so she feels like it's ok to use that word with a little more exclusivity than she normally would given the situation.

The rest of team RWBY is of course suitably impressed, and by the appreciative roars coming from the stands so is the crowd, after all it's not every day someone under twenty is about to make a grab for the title, and from the host city at that.

The match starts and it's intense, and Ruby cheers and yells along with the other twenty thousand people lining the stadium while Yang whoops enthusiastically and even Blake and Weiss cheer and smile.

Four seconds into the battle and it feels like the stadium itself is alight as giant blue and red plumes of fire shoot into the air as the two clash, and even Weiss is awe at the combatant's level of skill and the amount of red dust being thrown around.

It only takes approximately forty seconds for lightning to take its place and the air snaps and hisses at random and everyone's hair begins to stand on end.

There's a shriek and the entire stadium collectively holds its breath as Max once more pulls her vanishing trick, form wavering before she reappears forty feet in the air, calling down a surge of super-chilled lighting on top of her opponent with a thunderous boom.

It's a testament to the sheer power of truly exceptional Hunters that when the attack connects it only takes out a quarter of her opponent's aura.

Beside her Weiss's eyes shine with admiration as Yang cheers and Blake's eyes go wide with excitement.

Looking at her friend's bar Ruby sees the move which would have almost certainly killed Weiss to try and cast only cost Ozpin's sister a tenth of it.

From there the two move in a blur, weapons clashing in explosive shockwaves as the ground cracks at their feet and Ruby has to wonder just what their own headmaster is capable of.

Soon it becomes apparent that they're fairly evenly match and the two disengage, aura draining rapidly as they prepare what seem to be final all out attacks.

The crowd's noise grows to a fevered pitch and Ruby yells with all her might, cheering for Max.

Far down below the air around Max is visibly distorting and a storm seems to be gathering around her position, her opponent mirroring her moves as she tenses, what Ruby has come to recognize from her previous matches as gravitational distortions forming around her.

The explosion of power radiating from them is so immense that even high in the stands as she is the air becomes hard to breathe and Ruby's eyes flicker to the screen showcasing their aura levels as they plummet.

The two clash with a surge of power and Ruby can almost see spectral dragons clashing with enormous figures as their aura's clash.

Wind howls from their position and it feels like the crowd's noise is deafening.

There's an approximate five seconds where the two meet before the storm surrounding Max intensifies exponentially blasting her opponent off her feet. The crowd roars the loudest Ruby has ever heard and then suddenly she's on her feet dancing up and down and cheering.

Max Caulfield has won. Bleeding from her nose and pale the winner is loudly announced to the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little op? well I figure someone with time abilities would be pretty strong even amongst other highly trained semblance wielders, plus she's been receiving training from Glynda and Ozpin all her life. I hope you liked it.


End file.
